Diario de nuestra pasion
by Bae Brooks
Summary: Capítulos acerca del amor de Harry y Luna. Amor,pasión,familia, y mucho mas
1. A medianoche junto al lago

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece

No eres lo que logras…. Eres lo que superas.

* * *

A medianoche junto al lago

* * *

Harry todavía podía oír el eco de sus pasos, por poco y Filch lo hubiese atrapado a causa del pequeño percance con la capa.

Siguió su camino hacia el lago, con todos estos problemas no podía ni respirar, y justo todo cuando la navidad se acercaba.

-Hola Harry –exclamo una vocecita cuyo alegre tono pudo alguna vez, calmar lo que sentía.

La extravagante figura de Luna Lovegood se visualizaba bajo la luz de la Luna, aquellos ojos saltones lo examinaban detenidamente.

-Hola…. Luna-Respondió el, no lo negaría ella lo ponía nervioso no por el hecho de ser rara, había un sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz desde hace un tiempo.

Tomo asiento a su lado, la miro por unos segundos tras los cuales se preguntaba ¿ella llegaría a sentir lo mismo que el?

-¿Qué haces por aquí Luna?-Pregunto tratando de entablar una conversación con ella

La mirada de Luna se dirigió a la suya mostrándole la suma inocencia que ella poseía

-Vine a buscar hadas acuáticas de alas doradas, mi padre me hablo de ellas y creo que habitan acá…- Le explicaba Luna mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Y tú Harry que haces acá?- se atinó a preguntar

Harry debió imaginar que le preguntaría lo mismo

-Pues…solo Salí a- no le diría para que realmente vino-…. Ver el lago- soltó de repente

Se armó una gran conversación, ella le contaba sus planes de navidad, entre otras cosas. Mientras él se atrevió a contarle también lo que le pasaba.

Él no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió unos suaves labios presionado los suyos, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

Unos segundos estuvo quieto pero después correspondió el beso pasando sus manos por la cintura y la mejilla de Luna. Cuando el oxígeno les faltaba tuvieron que separarse, no sabía que decir

Luna levanto la mirada hacia el castillo, ignorando lo pasado hace unos momentos

-Ya es tarde, y posiblemente los Wrackspurts hagan de mi mente borrosa ya que andan por los pasillos a estas horas-

Harry solo se limitó a pararse tendiéndole la mano a Luna, la cual acepto encantada

-Te acompaño- le sugirió el a lo que Luna no se opuso

Después de todo una caminata de medianoche junto a Luna, sería su medicina para cualquier cosa, claro que podían repetir el beso en otra oportunidad si fuese posible.

* * *

Espero les guste, dejen reviews


	2. Entre niños, una pesadilla y una carta

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece

Te conviertes en aquello en lo que crees

* * *

Mañana Familiar

Se acomodó cómodamente sobre la almohada, creo que era hora de levantarse

-Buenos días- menciono contemplando a una somnolienta Luna Lovegood ahora Potter echada a su lado, que habría lentamente los ojos.

-Buenos días Harry-le respondió Luna quien se acercaba a besarlo

Llevaban un buen tiempo casados, claro que tuvieron problemas como todo matrimonio pero lo importante era que se amaban.

-Creo que todavía es temprano-menciono ella viendo que eran las 6:00 a.m, para continuar el beso subiéndolo más de tono

Mantenían el beso hasta que una vocecita los hiso separarse

-Mama, papa!-un pequeño niño muy parecido a Harry se adentró en la habitación corriendo con un sobre en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara, seguido de Albus, su hermano. Tenía que ser algo importante para que James estuviera levantado.

-James, cuantas veces te dije que no grites!-le espeto Luna, su madre quien tuvo que apartar bruscamente a Harry, y romper aquel beso

-Discúlpame mama, pero ¿A que no saben lo que me llego hoy?- pregunto James ante la mirada atenta de sus padres- ¡Me llego mi carta de Hogwarts!

El pequeño estaba completamente emocionado por recibir su carta que no se percató del ruido que hacía cuando daba gritos de emoción. Albus al contrario estaba tranquilo y se había colocado al lado de sus padres.

-Felicidades James- lo felicitaron sus padres, quienes se limitaron a abrazar a su hijo mayor, uniendo a Albus en el abrazo familiar aunque faltaba alguien

Y mientras Harry, Luna, Albus y James conversaban acerca de la carta de Hogwarts una hermosa pequeña venia acercándose a la habitación de sus padres con un peluche en mano.

-Mama!-escuchararon una voz aguda de la pequeña Lily

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y sujetaba a su peluche con fuerza, Luna se acercó apresuradamente a su hija para ver que tenía

-¿Estas bien Lily?- le pregunto mientras Lily la abrazaba

-Tuve una pesadilla-menciono Lily mientras su padre y hermanos se acercaban- soñé..so..ñe..q-

-No tienes que decirlo Lily- intervino Harry – recuerda que eso no es real-la trataba de alentar su padre.

Lograron calmar a Lily y convencer a sus dos hijos menores que faltaba poco tiempo para que fueran a Hogwarts, después de que los niños fueran a cambiarse ellos se encontraban también terminando de arreglarse.

-Creo que aquí nos quedamos- dijo Harry besando a su esposa, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello

-Quizás con suerte en algunos años más podamos tener más tiempo para nosotros-

* * *

Espero les guste, dejen reviews


End file.
